


I'll Come To You

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Joe is too ill to visit Campbell at the asylum, so his boyfriend comes to him.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	I'll Come To You

Joe woke with a groan. Sunlight streamed into his room through the curtains and birds chirped happily, but he felt like death. His whole body ached, his head pounded, and he felt like his blood was boiling in his veins. He licked his lips and coughed, wincing as pain ripped through his dry throat. He blearily looked over at his alarm clock. It flashed 10:30 A.M. He was supposed to meet Campbell at the asylum at eleven, but he felt so weak he wasn't sure he'd be able to. He would have to cancel until this passed. He didn't want to pass this along to his boyfriend. Joe sighed and picked up his phone, dialing the asylum's number and bringing it to his ear. It rang a few times before the receptionist, Lucy, answered.

"Hello?" she asked politely.

"Hi, Lucy," Joe rasped. "Is Campbell around?"

"Joe, is that you?" Lucy asked. "You sound terrible."

"I know," he replied. "I think I have the flu or something. Is Campbell around?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "I'll call him down here."

He heard her place the phone down for a second and faintly heard her call Campbell's name over the intercom. A few minutes later, he heard the phone being picked up again.

"Joe?" Campbell asked, sounding concerned.

"Hey, love," Joe said. 

"You sound awful," Campbell said. "Are you alright?"

"No," Joe answered. "I woke up this morning feeling like death. I think I caught the virus you had the other week."

"I'm sorry," Campbell said guiltily. 

"It's not your fault, love," Joe told him. "I just called to tell you that I don't think I can come to the asylum today."

"Okay," Campbell replied. "That's fine. Do you have anyone to come look in on you?"

"No, not really," Joe answered. "But I'll be okay alone." He yawned and coughed. "I'm tired."

"Get some rest, love," Campbell said. "I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you, too," Joe replied.

They hung up and he laid back down, pulling the covers over his head and burying his head in the pillow. He coughed dryly a few times before he finally fell asleep.

....................  
Campbell restlessly shifted around in his chair. He was sitting in the radio station, trying to put together a playlist, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was on Joe, ill and home alone with nobody to look in on him. What was he doing right now? Was he asleep? Was he eating okay? Campbell sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to call his boyfriend to look in on him, but if he was asleep Campbell didn't to disturb him. He looked out the window at the afternoon clouds gathering thick and grey in the sky, due to spill rain any minute. The Scotsman sighed and anxiously fiddled with the drawstrings of his pink-and-blue hoodie.

"Everything alright, Campbell?" Eddie Mckenna asked, opening the door and stepping into the room.

"Yeah, fine," Campbell replied nonchalantly. Then he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Actually, no, I'm not. I keep thinking about Joe. He's home alone ill with nobody to look in on him, and I'm worried."

"Have you called him?" Mckenna asked, leaning in the doorway. 

"He called me this morning to tell me he was sick and that he couldn't come to the asylum," Campbell answered. "I've wanted to call him, but if he's sleeping I don't want to disturb him." 

Mckenna pursed his lips while Campbell spun around in the chair. 

"What if I take you to his house?" Mckenna asked after a minute of silence. "You know his address?"

Campbell stopped spinning abruptly and stared at Mckenna in shock. "Of course I know his address," he said. "Could you really take me to him?"

"Of course," Mckenna answered. "He's your boyfriend, Campbell. You should be with him if he's ill."

"Am I allowed to leave, though?" Campbell asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't I have to get permission?"

"This is your permission," Mckenna said. "We've all noticed how happy Joe makes you, how much you love each other. I'll go get my car and you go get whatever stuff you need if you stay at his house over night."

Campbell grinned and hopped up from his chair. "Thank you," he said, darting out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Campbell and Mckenna were pulling up in front of Joe's house. Campbell had a backpack in his lap that had his headphones, his Walkman, his meds, a change of clothes, and couple things Mckenna had picked up from the drugstore on the way there. There were no lights on in Joe's house. Campbell pulled the hood of his sweater over his head to shield it from the rain and quickly exited the car.

"Thank you, Eddie," he said. 

"No problem," the older man replied. "Go help your boyfriend."

He drove away as Campbell walked up the front porch to the front door. He knocked tentatively but there was no answer. Biting at his lip, Campbell fumbled for the key Joe had given him a few weeks ago. 

"Think of this as the key to my heart as well as my house," Joe had said when he gave it to him.

Campbell opened the door and stepped inside the house. It was eerily quiet and still. He wiped his shoes on the mat and left his backpack on the kitchen counter, tossing the hood of his sweater back and shaking out his hair. He walked down the hall that he knew led to Joe's bedroom and knocked on the closed door. 

"Joe?" he asked. 

No answer except for the subtle sound of creaking bed springs. Campbell opened the door and entered Joe's bedroom. It was dark and quiet except for the sound of raspy breathing coming from a lump of blankets on the bed. Campbell walked over to the bed and lowered the covers to reveal Joe's face, flushed and sweaty, twisted in pain. 

"Love?" Campbell asked softly, stroking his boyfriend's hair. 

Joe made a soft noise and slowly opened his eyes, looking groggy and confused. "Campbell?" His voice sounded like he'd been swallowing sandpaper.

"I'm here, love," Campbell whispered. He touched the back of his hand to Joe's cheek. "You're burning up."

"I know," Joe mumbled. "I feel like death." He blinked blearily up at Campbell. "How are you here?"

"Eddie brought me here," Campbell explained. "I've been so worried about you that he said he'd bring me here, especially since you don't have anyone to look in on you." He brushed a hand through Joe's hair. "Have you eaten or taken any medicine today?"

"No," Joe answered sheepishly. "I've been sleeping since I woke up this morning."

"Alright," Campbell said. "Well, I'm here now. I'll look after you like you did for me. Let's get you well again. Can you stand?"

"Why?" Joe asked, sniffling thickly.

"Taking a shower will help your congestion and your body aches," Campbell explained. "At least that's what my mum used to tell me."

Joe whined in protest when Campbell pulled the blankets away from his body, revealing his bare, sweaty chest and the pajama pants low on his hips. 

"Come on, love," Campbell coaxed. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Joe mumbled but swung his legs to the floor and stood up. He leaned against Campbell as they walked across the hall to the bathroom. Once Joe was on the shower, Campbell set out some clean pajamas for him, then went back out into the kitchen and grabbed his backpack off the counter. He unzipped it and began setting out the supplies Mckenna had bought from the drugstore-tissues, cough medicine, vapor rub, pain and fever reducers, and a heating pad. He zipped up the backpack again just as Joe wobbled into the living room wearing the old T-shirt and fleece pajama bottoms he'd set out. His hair was wet and he had a towel on his shoulders as he flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. 

"How do you feel now?" Campbell asked, coming over with the medicine and tissues.

"Tired," Joe muttered, drying his hair.

Campbell nodded and opened up the bottle of painkillers, shaking some out into his palm and offering them to his boyfriend. 

"I'll get you some water to take those and the cough medicine," he said, walking back to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water.

Joe swallowed the pills with no complaint but frowned as he watched Campbell pour some of the thick, red cough medicine onto a spoon. He turned away petulantly when his boyfriend brought the utensil to his lips. 

"Come on, love," Campbell coaxed. "You can drink the water afterward."

Joe grumbled but reluctantly parted his lips. Campbell carefully gave him the medicine then quickly handed him the water. Joe swished it around in his mouth to get rid of the taste before swallowing it. He sighed as he stretched out on the couch, putting his head in Campbell's lap. Rain was pattering gently on the roof outside. Campbell stroked his boyfriend's damp hair.

"Do you think you can eat something?" he asked. 

"Later," Joe replied. He nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's stomach. 

Campbell chuckled and continued to card his fingers through Joe's wet hair, listening to the rain and his boyfriend's even breathing, sounding less raspy than before.

....................  
Joe woke up to the sound of pans clanging in the kitchen. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes, coughing a couple times. He was still on the couch, but with a pillow under his head and a blanket tucked around him. The TV was on, the volume low. He looked around and spotted Campbell in the kitchen, standing before the stove, watching a pot boil. 

"Campbell?" Joe croaked.

The Scotsman turned around and smiled. He turned the stove off and walked over.

"There's a love," he murmured, kneeling down beside Joe and caressing his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Joe replied. "I think the medicine is kicking in." He ran a hand over his hair. "What time is it?"

"About half past six," Campbell answered. "I thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so I'm making some soup."

"Thanks," Joe replied. "I am kind of hungry actually."

"That's a good sign," Campbell said with a smile.

He kissed Joe's forehead and went back into the kitchen. He picked up the pot on the stove and carefully poured the contents into a bowl waiting on the counter. He grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers then brought the soup over to Joe. The fragrant steam wafting from the bowl made his stomach growl hopefully.

"What kind of soup is that?" he asked.

"Tomato with basil and a little bit of pepper," Campbell answered. "My mum's recipe. She used to feed it to me whenever I was sick or when my allergies acted up when I was younger."

He dipped the spoon into the thick soup and offered it to Joe. The other man opened his mouth and accepted the soup. It was warm and thick, spicy but not too much. It warmed his sore throat and quickly opened up his sinuses. He coughed slightly and Campbell laughed.

"Really clears the sinuses, eh?" he teased.

"Yeah, it does," Joe said. "I like it though."

"Good," Campbell said. "I was hoping to get some food in you."

He continued to feed Joe the soup while they watched an old movie on TV. Joe ate about half of it before he felt full and satisfied. Campbell took the bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink. When he returned, Joe had relaxed into the couch.

"Thank you for this," he said when Campbell sat down again.

"You're welcome," Campbell responded. He picked up his backpack and took out his headphones and his Walkman. "Want to listen to the new tape I made?"

"Sure," Joe agreed. 

Campbell plugged in his headphones and offered the Walkman to Joe. He took it and put on the headphones, then hit play. Campbell laid back on the couch and Joe immediately cuddled into his chest. They stayed that way until the music ended and Joe removed the headphones.

"That was really good," he said, looking up into Campbell's eyes. "You have real knack for music."

"Thanks," Campbell said, rubbing his back. 

Joe yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

"Sleepy?" Campbell asked. Joe nodded. 

"Let's give you some more medicine and get you to bed," Campbell said.

"You'll stay here?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Of course," Campbell reassured him. "I got permission to be here all night."

He handed Joe another dose of painkillers and another glass of water. Joe took them easily and they left the living room, taking the pillow and blanket with them. Joe quickly got into bed while Campbell removed his hoodie and his jeans, leaving him in just his briefs until he pulled the pajama pants out of his backpack and slipped them on. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then returned holding the jar of vapor rub.

"Let me put this on you," he told Joe, climbing into the bed. "It'll make sure you can breathe easier during the night."

Joe acquiesced and lowered his T-shirt. Campbell rubbed the ointment gently on his skin, then closed the jar and set it aside. He laid down beside Joe who instantly snuggled into his chest with a pleased purr. Campbell pulled the covers over them and stroked Joe's hair. His boyfriend fell asleep quickly, his breathing sounding easier than it had before. Campbell kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, feeling warm and comfortable, cuddling with his boyfriend and listening to the ran still falling outside.


End file.
